


Followed

by Carrots



Series: Sodui [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sodui, also, if it works out, this is just a piece that I imagine how the first part of the story would go, this is my original work, this story will be a comic, this won't be written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrots/pseuds/Carrots
Summary: This is just a small little thing that I can imagine on the first few pages of my story. I'm just simply putting it out here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gah  
> I'm still trying to work on my writing, but I hope this is good?  
> ahah  
> haaah...  
> finals are next week and I haven't even finished my projects that are due tomorrow  
> argh kill me

”Where exactly are we going again?”  
The young anthropomorphic tiger let out a frustrated sigh. He glanced back at the female rabbit with an annoyed look. The blue eared rabbit was getting on his nerves that he was sure he’ll end up screaming in frustration.

Temper. He thought to himself. Rubbing his temple, he tried to calm down. He didn’t want to make a scene all because the rabbit kept asking him questions.

Every. Time.

After a short moment he finally relaxed, all while letting out a sigh. He took a quick glance at the female rabbit. Before turning his eyes back on the sidewalk. “We’re going to my place, in another city that’s not too far from here.”

“What’s this “city” of yours called anyway?” The red eared rabbit on his right questioned all while turning her head to look at him. Focused on where he was going, he hesitated to reply. “Well it’s… never mind. I’ll tell you once we’re out of this city.”

Ruby huffed in annoyance while her twin sister, Sapphire, looked at everything they passed by, ignoring the conversation once more. “Why not now?” Ruby asked, crossing her arms. The tiger silently hissed; His fur rustling up. His ears laid against his skull, his eyes glancing behind or on his side every now and then.

Something’s wrong. He thought to himself.

“Because,” he stopped to turn his head, yellow eyes looking back at Ruby with a twinge of fear.

“We’re being followed.”

Ruby’s eyes grew wide at this. Her own fur rising up from his words. Turning to look back at her sister, she saw her doing the same, indicating that she had been listening all along. Turning her head to look at the tense tiger, she tried to keep her voice low. “What should we do?”

“Just stay close to me and act natural. We’ll have to take a few short cuts.” The young tiger quickly explained. “This city isn’t too big, so we can easily get out quickly.”

The three silently walked past the high buildings and small stores, ignoring the people who offered them to try out a brand new product. Humans and animals of all sizes surrounded them. The young group had to be careful and step aside of those who were bigger or smaller than them. It was the middle of spring, which means businesses and people would be bursting all over their city.

“Tigre, that man has been following us the moment we stepped into the city.” Sapphire nervously explained while tugging the tiger’s arm. Alarmed at this, Tigre slowly turned his head to look behind them.

Sure enough, walking a few feet away from them, was another black furred rabbit who had his head low. Taking in the man’s features, he noticed how almost his entire body had black fur, excluding his muzzle and stomach, which were white. Slowly moving his gaze back at the man’s face, he inhaled a sharp gasp as his yellow eyes met black ones. Catching his gaze, the rabbit smirked.

Tigre quickly turned his gaze forward, panic setting on his mind. “ _Hostia_!” Tigre harshly whispered. Ruby and Sapphire glanced at the tiger with fear.

“Why is he following us?” Ruby turned to look back, a silent gasp escaped her lips as she saw the man slowly getting closer. “Tigre!” She harshly whispered. “He’s getting closer!”

Thinking fast, the tiger spotted a group of street dancers a few feet away. Getting an idea, he quickly grabbed their hands and started speed walking towards the dancers.

“Whoa! Hey! What are you doing? Slow down!” Ruby yelled out in surprise.  
Tigre simply ignored her and tightened his grip on their hands. He needed to get them away from that man as far as possible. Once they were near, he quickly pushed both rabbits near the group of dancers. Hearing them yell with surprise, he quickly turned around to look back at their follower.

“Peek-a-boo.”

His orange fur bristled as he was met face to face with the black and white rabbit. Stifling a gasp, the young tiger took a few steps back. He hadn’t expected the man to be so close. He just hoped that the man hadn’t noticed where the two girls were.

“So,” the rabbit casually started, examining his hand as if he was having a casual talk with an old friend. “Tell me where those _jolies dames_ are hiding and I promise there won’t be no trouble for you.”

Ears against his skull, Tigre slowly shook his head. “No,” he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. “I won’t tell you. I know what you’re going to do to them.” Taking a step forward, he slowly started gaining confidence. “You’ll have to get through me first!”

The rabbit stared back at the tiger with boredom. “Your choice.”

Suddenly, a black tentacle from behind the man quickly shot out, hitting the surprised tiger. Hitting his back against a building, Tigre let out a yelp of pain. Screams could be heard around him. Before he could even lift his head, a black tentacle lifted him up in the air by his neck.

Gasping for air, he unsheathed his claws, the young tiger desperately tried to get loose from the hold which proved pointless.

“You know, this could have been avoided.”

The rabbit slowly walked towards him, the tentacle tightening its hold on the boy’s neck. A toothy grin appeared on the rabbit’s muzzle.

“Now it’s time to say _bonne nuit_.”


End file.
